


他不爱我

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 小羊的生贺文
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	他不爱我

01

杨九郎是相亲认识的张云雷。年纪一旦迈过25岁奔着30岁去，还没结婚的，每次回家都像是上战场。新年回家的时候杨九郎也没能逃过这样的命运，哪怕是他扒着门板哀嚎着说自己翻过年就去找女朋友，依旧还是被打包带上车丢去了相亲现场。

“九郎你听话，这次对方的条件不错，27岁，也就小你三岁。有车有房有钱的，人长得也好看，和你也差不多高。”

“那他要这么好，为什么现在还没结婚？”杨九郎噘着嘴反驳，“一定是性格不好，所以没人要他。”

然后杨九郎就看到了母亲大人急急拉下来的脸色。母亲大人说：“我看你是我儿子，这么优秀不也是没人要。”

..........

永远不要和妈妈讲道理，妈妈就是道理。

相亲回来的杨九郎一到家就被家里人围攻，杨妈妈带头问道：“怎么样，对方叫什么名字，好不好看，聊下来什么感觉？”

杨九郎只顾着从冰箱里掏出饮料来往自己嘴里灌，一瓶喝完了他才开口：“他说他叫张云雷，长得倒是挺好看，就是和别人有点不一样。”

大冬天的他也就只穿一件短袖，简单套个羽绒服拉链还不拉上去，冻得全身发抖了就是不喜欢添衣服。

“那你觉得怎么样？”杨妈妈帮他顺了顺后背，“怎么一回来就喝这么多水，晚饭都吃了什么啊？”

“吃晚饭的地方太贵了，一瓶水都要上百块，我没敢让他多花钱，就没点水。”杨九郎看了一眼自己母亲雄性燃烧的八卦之心，放下水来把相亲的情况都告诉他。

“我倒是不排斥，但是他说他挺喜欢我的。”

“那就是有谱了？”杨妈妈高兴地拍起手来，“九郎啊，我就说这一次特别靠谱吧。”

“可是我觉得他都不了解我。才第一次见面，就说喜欢我。”

02

那次相亲之后，杨九郎又和张云雷见过几次面，两个人都在一个城市工作，约定了翻过年一起坐车回去。没想到路上出了点岔子，他们需要滞留一晚，车清晨才能过来。

那一晚上杨九郎就和张云雷滚了床单，事后想起来啊杨九郎还会有些不甘。自己明明是个理智的人，可每次都因为张云雷打破了自己的原则，在床上张云雷捏着他的下巴把杨九郎弄得上面和下面一起流着水，让杨九郎点头同意他们在一起。

“都怪你总是一副需要人照顾的样子，所以我每次都会心软，你说什么我就跟着做什么。”

张云雷把人拉到自己怀里摸了摸他的头：“乖乖，不生气，你要什么我不是也都答应你的吗？”

杨九郎抬起头噘着嘴看向他：“真的？”

张云雷特别真诚地点了点头：“我什么时候骗过你啊，是不是？”

“那你说你爱我，重要节日的时候，你得给我表示。”

这些事每一次都是杨九郎做的，每一次张云雷只是会在零点掐着时间把人从被窝捞到自己怀里说一句节日快乐，就压着做一番结束。张云雷的证词是，整什么都不如直接做一顿来的爽快有热烈。

杨九郎每次都是一个枕头扔过去，早上起来依旧把那些礼物和惊喜放出来给张云雷看。

“为什么一定要我搞这些？”张云雷特别不解地问杨九郎，“我不做这些也照样爱你啊。”

“可是爱意总要表达出来啊，不然我怎么知道你是不是真的爱我。”草草相亲又飞快确定了关系的后遗症，杨九郎总觉得张云雷不够了解他，也不够爱他。

03

杨九郎的生日在七月中旬，最是热气正盛的时候。恼人的热气从蝉鸣开始，躲在树上怎么都找不到它们的身影，放了暑假能够出来玩耍的孩子手里拿着的冰淇凌还没吃完就化了一手。

这条路每天的样子杨九郎最喜欢看，七月初杨九郎把张云雷带回了家，两个人窝在阳台上杨九郎给他讲这条路的故事。

“从前上学那会儿，放了学我就会骑一辆自行车从坡上冲下来，也不怕摔跤，总有人在下面等着我。那时候要是想吃冰淇淋，我就耍赖，假装跌倒，他都会识破我然后给我买冰淇淋。”说到这里杨九郎愣了两下，他说的尽兴了，都忘了回忆里还有别人的存在。

张云雷笑着问他：“那个识破你小伎俩的人是谁？”

“前......前男友。”杨九郎说完自己就后悔了，在现任面前提到前任还那么开心的样子，谁都会介意的吧。杨九郎伸手拽了拽张云雷的袖子，“生气了？”

“怎么会，不生气。”张云雷摇了摇头。

男人呐，杨九郎被张云雷推倒在床上使劲打了两下屁股之后才觉醒。张云雷那句话的标点和语气他都会错意了，张云雷的意思其实是怎么会不生气？

“小肚鸡肠，你不相信我。”杨九郎双腿夹着张云雷的手不让他乱动，“张云雷，你不爱我，我不要和你好了。”

“腿张开。”张云雷直接勾了三个手指掐了一把腿间的细肉，直接分开了他的双腿。满足感让张云雷抱着杨九郎的腰，在他的耳边舔了舔。

“九郎，我会对你好的。”

突然的郑重吓到了杨九郎，他的气势也弱了下来，双手勾着张云雷的脖子：“我知道的啊……”

“我喜欢你。”

“好了，别说这些肉麻话了，我好不适应。”杨九郎红着脸堵住了张云雷的唇。

04

杨九郎觉得张云雷不太对劲。早出晚归，偷偷摸摸地就像是背着杨九郎在外面藏了人。

他和妈妈打电话，聊到张云雷杨九郎的情绪立刻就降了下来：“我就说相亲不靠谱，条件就算再好，不也是说移情别恋就移情别恋了吗？”

“张云雷是个好孩子，九郎你是不是误会他了？”

“他都好几天没和我说话了。”杨九郎委屈地抠着手，“是不是因为我提了一句前任，把他弄得不开心了？”

“我的傻孩子啊，你提什么前任哦。”杨妈妈恨铁不成钢，“但是张云雷不是那样小肚鸡肠的人，你们好好聊一聊，前任已经是过去式了。”

“妈妈，到底谁才是你的儿子啊。”怎么都帮着张云雷讲话啊，他这个亲儿子想发泄点委屈还不行吗？挂了电话后杨九郎揉了揉眼睛，把自己裹进被子里又生了一会儿闷气。

生气生到最后杨九郎自己都忘了自己在气什么，他抱着抱枕夹着腿就睡着了。梦里他梦到了张云雷真的不理他了，要和他分手。

坏人，张云雷一点都不了解他，还说爱他呢。

张云雷早上起来发现杨九郎的枕头湿了一大片，他把人抱在怀里，问他怎么哭了，做什么梦了。

“我没哭。”杨九郎推开他，自己把枕套拆下来，丢进洗衣机里，想要销毁他哭的证据。

05

生日这天，杨九郎没有收到零点的祝福。张云雷好像把这件事情给忘了一样，也不提。早上吃饭的时候杨九郎疯狂暗示，张云雷除了一句“你好好吃饭行不行”，就把他给打发了。

碗摔下来的时候张云雷愣了两下，他看着杨九郎，眼神中似有迟疑，最后他也只是问了一句：“怎么了？”

“没怎么，吃你的饭去。”杨九郎拉开椅子，“今晚下班也别来接我了。”

“为什么？”张云雷放下筷子。

“我要离家出走了，不回来了。”杨九郎自己说完就换了鞋，不等到张云雷的答案就出了门。他自己也害怕张云雷说出一个让他接受不了的答案。

人在害怕和在意某件事的时候就会特意地避过事情发生的进展，怕自己失望。杨九郎一到班上就全身心地投入自己的工作，让自己忙碌起来不想那么多。

快下班的时候才想起还有张云雷这个人物来。杨九郎把手机掏出来，看到张云雷约他出去吃饭的消息。

“我来接离家出走的男朋友出去吃饭，要不要赏光？”心爱的人的一句话，比什么花里胡哨的甜言蜜语还管用。接男朋友回家，回到他们两个人的家里去。

其实也不是真的生气，只是想要他心里有自己。

回完消息的杨九郎嘴角都要挂到耳朵上了，收拾东西的速度也快了起来。他从收拾好打了卡下班，这中间用了不到五分钟，他没等电梯，电梯太慢了，他一层一层地爬着楼梯，他要去见他心爱的人了。

张云雷在就等在了楼下，他开车来的，却不在车里等。外面太晒了，七月份的太阳不是开玩笑的，杨九郎直接跑了过去。

“这么急？”张云雷笑着拦住要开门的杨九郎。

“你怎么不在车里开空调等着，不热吗？”

“因为我早就来了，不知道等你多久。开空调烧钱。”还是把钱当命的人，“九郎，我真的好穷哦，能省一点就是一点了。”

...........

就知道耍贫嘴。杨九郎冲他吐了吐舌头，转身去开副驾驶的车门。副驾驶的座位上放着一大束玫瑰，杨九郎数不过来，应该是一个很吉利的数字。

花束很大，杨九郎坐不进去，他把花拿到后面的座位上去，虽然嘴上责怪着张云雷乱花钱，可他心里是快乐的。他一上车就把玫瑰花又抱在怀里，一朵一朵地数着。

他都没发现，车里并没有蒸人的热气，有的只有空调的凉爽。张云雷从驾驶室坐进来，满满的笑意看着杨九郎。

“不是说空调开着烧钱吗，不是说要省着过吗？”

“嗯，怕热着花。”张云雷松了手刹，“也怕热着我夫人。”

嘴上什么都不提的男人，在点餐的时候特意点了面。第一碗递给了杨九郎，特意等他吃了第一口才动筷子。杨九郎吃了一口就放下来，托着腮看着眼前的男人。

“怎么了？”张云雷注意到了杨九郎。

“你有没有什么话对我说啊？”

06

有什么话呢。

第一次见面的时候觉得杨九郎是个温柔的人，很会体贴人的心思，觉得自己冷，还贡献了自己的暖手宝给他。

说是一见钟情可能有些草率，但是张云雷对杨九郎就是这种感觉。好像以前就认识，一见如故，一见欢喜。第一次约会结束的时候，张云雷就说了他喜欢杨九郎。

后来也是顺风顺水，杨九郎很快就答应了做他的男朋友，偶尔抱怨张云雷不了解他，不爱他之外，真的算得上是一个合格的恋人。

纪念日永远准备惊喜，永远喜欢腻咕着张云雷，除去在说到前任的时候神色欢喜。

被杨九郎放在心上的那种感觉，张云雷想要拥有一辈子。杨九郎不信张云雷，总说张云雷不够爱他。那么张云雷就用行动来证明一下，他自己有多喜欢杨九郎。

吃完饭在去公园散步的路上，不知道是谁在放烟花。是杨九郎从前生活过的那条路，树荫，小孩子的欢笑声，还有被烟花炸开遮住的蝉鸣。

张云雷伸手和他十指紧扣着，不知道套了什么东西在杨九郎的手上。月光之下杨九郎在烟花炸开明暗交错的时候低下头，看到无名指上的泛着银光的戒指。

“这什么意思啊？”杨九郎在送玫瑰花的时候就有这种预感，预感成真。

“零点没说的话，想用很正式的方式和你说。”

“生日快乐，杨先生。”

一个烟花在头顶炸开，张云雷吻上杨九郎唇瓣，张开双臂搂住了杨九郎。

“可是你不爱我。”杨九郎拿掉张云雷在他腰上的手，放到自己的肩膀上，“你不爱我。”

“我爱你。”

撒娇就是为了听这句话，张云雷从来都知道的。

Fin


End file.
